Field of the Invention
The present application relates to thiadiazole compounds, compositions containing such compounds, their use for controlling animal pests including arthropods, insects and nematodes, and to processes and intermediates for the preparation of the thiadiazole compounds.
Description of a Related Art
Certain thiadiazole compounds and their use for controlling pests are known from WO 01/40223 A2. Thiadiazole compounds with a pyridine moiety in the 3-position of the thiadiazole ring system and their use for controlling parasites are disclosed in WO 2015/073797 A1.
Crop protection compositions, which also include pesticides, have to meet many demands, for example in relation to efficacy, persistence, spectrum, resistance breaking properties, pollinator and beneficial safety of their action and possible use. Questions of toxicity, the combinability with other active compounds or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as well as the question of the expense that the synthesis of an active compound requires. Furthermore, resistances may occur. For all these reasons, the search for novel crop protection compositions cannot be considered to be complete, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having properties which, compared to the known compounds, are improved at least in respect of individual aspects.